NaruHina New Mission
by Lady Icefox
Summary: Hey. I'll Just say everything. i'm not a very detail person so oh you'll find out. any way Naruto and Hinata are going to be assigned on a mission and an old student of Tsunade's is the sensei. Hinata learns about Naruto's secret and vice versa.
1. Chapter 1

Hey I'll just say everything I'm not a very detail person so oh you'll find out. Any way Naruto and Hinata are going to be assigned on a mission and an old student of Tsunade's is the sensei. Hinata learns about Naruto's secret and he learns some about her.

CHAPPY :1 Naruto and Hinata together.

"So Sora will you train him?"

"Tell me again why and who."

"Why because your old sensei is asking who well his name is Naruto. He'll be 13 in a few weeks. So please."

"Ok Grandma Tsunade I'll consider it if you let me see him first ok."

"Deal." Tsunade and her friend Sora went to find Naruto.

"Hey Sakura is Sasuke any better?"

"I'm afraid not Naruto. Is that all you want?"

"Yeah I got to go any way. Grandma Tsunade wants me about something. Bye." And he left.

"Hey Sakura Sasuke any better?" It was Tsunade this time.

"No Lady Tsunade he hasn't changed a bit."

"Sakura do you mind finding Naruto for me. Me and my friend are going to try to heal Sasuke a little bit more. Ok."

Sakura just nodded her head and left.

"ok here we go." Tsunade and Sora began to heal Sasuke's mark. After it was healed Sora looked around just out of curiosity. She stumbled on a small girl who was crying and her father was the cause of it.

"You are worthless. You can't do anything right can you? You are completely worthless. Your sister five years your younger. You can't even beat her. What good are you?" he left and as soon as he saw the little girl started to cry. When he came around the corner Sora stuck her tongue out at him."

_Jerk!"_ she went to the little girl. "hey are you ok? That was mean."

"I-I-I'm ok." She was sobbing the whole time.

"Hey my name's Sora you got a name?"

"Hinata. Hyuga Hinata."

"I've heard that name some where before. Oh I know. Your Hin's daughter right?"

"yeah."

"There you are Sora I've been looking for you."

"I just made a friend Grandma Tsunade. That's all. Now where's this Naruto at?"

"Hinata can you please?"

"Um ok. Buyakugan. He's coming this way. Sakura's chasing him."

"Naruto I need you. Come here." Tsunade said looking out the door.

"What Grandma Tsunade? Oh hey Hinata you ok?"

"Um yeah. Since the exams I ne-need check ups every fe-few weeks."

"Oh ok. Now what did you need me for Grandma?"

"Oh well I wanted to tell you I might just have a mission for you. But your not going to like it. It's an A-Ranked mission if not S. but you won't want to do it."

"What is it? What is it? Come on tell me."

"It's a training mission that's what you won't like. But I guess I'll just have to get someone else"

Naruto was as mad as could be.

"Well who would be the sensei?"

"A friend and old student of mine. Sora right here. Do you want to take the mission? Naruto, well?"

"Hell yeah. But how strong is she?"

"Oh pretty strong. So you best be careful. That is if she'll take you."

"Oh I'll take him if you give me this one too."

"Well Hinata do you want to come with me?"

"Um su-sure. I- I'd love to. But wh-what about my father Auntie Tsunade? He's not going to like this. He already thinks Naruto's a bad influence but my training I might be put out of the clan for this one."

"Oh don't worry about that ok. He wouldn't try. Not as long as I'm here. Ok."

"So you're comin' Hinata? This is gonna be great. Oh wait how long is the mission anyway?"

Sora was in a tizzy she just realized Hinata had a crush on Naruto. And she was going to be with them for 3 years oh boy. "Well about three years."

"What!" Everybody was shocked to hear Hinata but she didn't even see their eyes.

"Oh boy. Oh God. Not good. Father's really not going to like this."

"Well looks like I'm stuck with you two until then. Hinata are you dressed?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Because go home and pack and just say that Grandma Tsunade told you "you've got a big mission for a long time". ok. If he asks why you just say you were the only one right for the job ok."

"Yes."

"Naruto go pack, tell your friends goodbye, same with you Hinata. Ok. I want to get out of here by sunset. So move people." Naruto left but as Hinata tried Sora grabbed her.

"Hinata listen to me ok. When we get out of here I want to know why you need these check ups. And what your father has ever said about you. I'm going to talk to Naruto about the same thing ok. But if you have diaries or things that you write about in bring them ok. Got it?!"

"yes miss Sora."

"Oh one more thing just call me Sora. Ok"

"Ok Sora." And Hinata left.

"Why do you want Hinata anyway Sora?"

"She reminds me of me. A little girl who's lost her way. No mother. A jerk for a father. A little sister who is her father. Missing brothers. And a cousin who hates your guts because of your father. That's a nice family photo. Don't you think?"

"You know all of that huh? Did you study her file with the other one's?"

"Yup! She must be hurt. Well I better go get ready. Bye Grandma Tsunade." And Sora was on her way.

"Ok Sakura how much did you hear?"

"Everything. Three years with out Naruto. And Hinata's going with."

"Are you surprised?"

"No. I'm not."

"Good let's go."

Back with Hinata and Naruto.

Hinata had just got home and her father asked her what she was doing.

"Lady Tsunade has a mission for me. She was telling me about it."

"Oh. And what is the mission?"

"She didn't give precise details but it is going to be a while till I get back."

"Oh and what did she tell you?"

"She said I was the best person for the job and that's it. she told me to pack. I have to hurry I'll be leaving a little before sunset. Goodbye father."

"Goodbye Hinata. And don't be a bother to anyone alright."

"Yes father." Hinata went to go and pack.

She had to grab her biggest backpack to fit her diaries and journals in. With her clothes as well. This wasn't going to be easy.

"So when do you leave?"

"Before sunset. Why Neji?"

"Just wondering. That's all. How long?"

"I don't know, Auntie didn't say. Why?"

"Just wondering. I'll be going now. Have fun with Naruto. Bye Hinata."

"_yikes. How'd he know oh well. I just got to pack quick and get out of here._" Hinata packed very quick and went of to find Naruto as quick as possible.

Naruto was at his house thinking. (yeah I know. who knew.)

"_when I come back maybe Sakura will have gotten over that thing with Sasuke and I'll get a kiss. Oh boy! I wonder. Why did that lady Sora want Hinata to come along. Maybe Hinata is stronger than she looks. But I already knew that. Oh got to get to packing._" Why Naruto was thinking, Hinata was at his door she started knocking.

"Huh! Who is it?"

"It's me. Hinata. Can I come in?"

"Sure it's open!" Hinata went in and was surprised. His house was filthy.

"Naruto do you ever clean?"

"Oh I haven't had time. I was going to clean today but because of the mission I don't have time."

"Oh. Ok. You ready to go?"

"Yeah. Hey I don't want to say goodbye to everyone so."

"I could call Shino and Kiba if you want?"

"Yeah that will work." So she went to use Naruto's phone.

She called Shino's knowing if they were looking for her they be there waiting._ "Hello?" _

"_Mister Aburame it's Hinata is Shino there?"_

"_Yes he is Hinata hold on please?" _

"_Ok." _

"_Hello Hinata?" _

"_Yeah."_

"_Where have you been? We've been looking for you."_

"_Well I'm at Naruto's place." _

"_Why?!" _

"_We have a long mission today if you want to know more ask Auntie ok." _

"_Ok. But you didn't answer why are you over at naruto's?" _

"_Well I came over to see if he was ready. Don't tell any one but Kiba ok." _

"_Why?" _

"_I don't want any one else to know ok. Let them ask Auntie. So that's all I wanted to say. So any other questions?"_

"_When will you guys get back.?" _

"_I'm not sure so ask Auntie."_

"_Ok that's it. Later." _

"_Bye Shino."_

She hung up the phone to see Naruto waiting. Naruto grabbed his pack and they went out side they saw the adults. Naruto locked his door and Sora came.

"So why is everybody here?"

Kakashi was first. " You were almost late."

"I know."

"Well I came here to wish you good luck Naruto. And learn a lot when you come back ok."

"Yeah. I will. Pervy Sage I'll miss you."

"Same here kid." Jiraiya said.

"Now Hinata you learn as much as you can. Alright." Kurenai said.

"Yes sensei. If I can I'll try to write ok."

"Ok. Be good kid."

"Don't worry about me ok Kurenai."

"Well will be going. Later." And the jonins left.

"So you two ready to go?" Sora asked.

"Yeah."

"Sora I want reports! Every week!" Tsunade said.

"What! No way. That means I'm doing 156 reports. No way. 1 every three months that 12."

"How about every month that's 36?"

"Fine. Let's go you two. Oh Hinata did you…"

"Yes there all in here." She showed Sora her backpack.

"Ok. Naruto be a gentleman and carry Hinata's backpack."

"Why do I have to?"

"Because you're the gentleman so carry it." Naruto mumbled something under his breath but took Hinata's pack.

"Um Sora where are we going?"

"Oh well Hinata were going home."

"Um ok."

"Hinata?"

"Yes."

"Do you start all of your questions with "um" or not?"

"No not all the time."

"Well we'll break you of it completely. So I have something for the both of you."

Sora went through her bag and pulled out a scroll and threw it to Hinata.

"That's the training manual for awhile. It has one hundred things you need to learn. So when we get to the next town and stop for the night you look through that and we also look through what Hinata has ok."

They walked in silence then Naruto heard something that sounded like humming. He look to Hinata. She was humming.

"Could you sing it?" Naruto asked.

"What are you going on about?" Sora said.

"Hinata? She's humming a tune. I wanted to know if she could sing it?"

"Well can you Hinata?"

"Um. Well. Sure." Then both of them heard a voice you think came from a angel.

"_Sleep little angel tonight. Sleep so soundly. Tonight~. My little angel sleep soundly tonight~. _That's all I know. It was a song by my mom. She'd sing it for me ever night."

They started to walk in silence again. Naruto walked over to Hinata and said

"Hey Hinata. Do you think that this lady is a little weird? I mean she just seems more off than me."

"Well I-I think that she's ok. I mean…" But it was no use. Naruto had already walked off and was by Sora and started asking questions.

"Are you really a strong ninja?"

"Yes I am."

"Are you stronger than Kakashi-sensei?"

"Kakashi-sensei? How the hell is that?"

"You've never heard of the copy cat ninja?"

"Wait Hatake Kakashi. Gray hair and gray eyes. Wears a mask over his face."

"Yeah."

"Well last time I saw him was when I was little and back then he couldn't even lay a finger on me. So by now he probably still can't. so yeah I am."

"No way."

"Hey there's the next town. Lets go Slowpokes." so they all started to run to the next town. They slowed down when they got to the gates.

"Come on. Let's find a hotel." they found a little inn.

It was a two bedroom. The girls would share a bedroom and Naruto had one to himself.

"Okay. What is in her pack already?"

"Well diaries. And journals."

"What girl stuff! No way am I listening to that!"

"Well you don't have a chose so get over here." Naruto didn't want to but did anyway.

"Okay it's your stuff Hinata so you find the first one you wrote."

"Well ok." Hinata looked through the bag and pulled out 6 books with some paper sticking out. "Wow. You wrote a lot."

"Well my mom told me when I feel sad or angry writing helps. So here goes."

_------------------------------------12/27---------------------------------------------_

_Dear Diary. Mommy gave you to me for my 4__th__ birthday. I'm so happy. But father is not as happy. He say that mommy should not have given you to me. I don't know why. Cousin Neji came today. He was meaner this time. When I tried to talk to him he pushed me over the bridge. I don't know why he just did and called me a spoiled brat. I know I'm a brat but not spoiled am I? well father says time to go to sleep. Night. Diary I know father said sleep but I just found out that Neji's coming to stay. I don't care as long as he won't push me again. Well night for real this time. _

_------------------------------------12/28----------------------------------------------_

_Dear Diary. Neji's here but he don't look to happy. He even pushed me 5 times in 30 minuets. I don't know why but he just don't like me. And guess what else I met one mommy's friend's kid and his name is Kakashi. He took me to a ramen bar. One of his friends was there with a kid my age. His friend's name is Iruka. And the boy he had with him was Uzumaki Naruto. He wants to be Hokage. I don't know why but I think he can do it. He said it was weird I never had ramen before. I thought so to. When I had it, it was tasty. Then Kakashi and Iruka let us play in the park. It was fun he has really fun games. But I had to go to quick. When I told mommy and father of my fun mommy was happy but father told me not to see him again. When I was going to ask why mommy told me to go to bed. So I did. And mommy and father started yelling at each other. And they still are and it's been three hours. Well they stopped so I'm going to bed. Night. _

_-------------------------------------12/29---------------------------------------------_

_Dear Diary. I saw Naruto today. He was out getting ice cream. When I asked what that was he said "You've never had ice cream either. You're a very weird girl." he bought me some. It was really cold but I liked it. I asked him if we could get it again tomorrow and he said sure. But the thing is I ran from home earlier so when they found me they toke me home. So this time I only told mommy of the ice cream with Naruto and she said it was okay if I played with him. And if father said not to say mommy said I could. Oh I guess what? Neji is starting the ninja academy later this year. I'll start next 2 years with Naruto. It's going to be fun. Well night. _

_-------------------------------------12/30--------------------------------------------_

_Dear Diary. Mommy's having a baby. For the first time in a while I saw father happy. He's not happy a lot since Uncle Hizashi past. But he seems to take it out on me. Well when mommy left to get one of those test thingies for the baby. Father hit me on my back so hard it left a hand mark. And then told me not to say a word to mommy because of the baby. So I didn't. When I saw Naruto he patted me on the back and it hurt so much I cried. He was worried and called Kakashi to help. Kashi saw the mark. I told him that father hit me. He said he would take me to the hospital and have doctors have a look. So we went and Naruto came to just to make sure I was ok. The doctor said I should be fine and just don't have anybody touch it so even when I sleep I have to be on my tummy. Not easy. Night. _

_--------------------------------------12/31------------------------------------------------_

_Dear Diary. It was really hard to sleep last night. Mommy saw the mark on my back when Sasuke and Tachi came over today. Sasuke ripped the back of my shirt and mommy saw. She didn't like it. She yelled a lot a father. She said even if she is pregnant she was going to smack him. I believe it. Neji pushed me again this time mommy catched him. He wasn't happy neither. Naruto and mommy was the only ones happy to see me today. Mommy says I have to start training. Naruto's going to help to. Well I'm going to sleep. Night._

_-------------------------------------1/3---------------------------------------------------_

_Dear Diary. My mark is gone. But mommy's still mad at father. I think I am too. But not sure. Plus Naruto stayed the night last night. It was funny cause mommy and father started fighting about it right off. Naruto thought he did it. I told him it was regular. Then Neji and Naruto started fighting cause Neji pushed me. Naruto almost beat him to. But mommy stopped it. She said I was to young for boys to fight over me. I said she was mean. But said she was right. Naruto stayed in brothers room. Naruto ask me about him but I didn't tell him. I don't know why. He went to Granny's after breakfast. Father and mommy yelled all night. I went into Naruto's room to make sure he was asleep and the thing is he went to sleep as soon as I started talking to him. But that's ok. I think I make him comfortable. He says he's happy with me around. Same thing with me. Neji's mom came here and he was real good. He was happy to. Well time to go to sleep. Night._

Hinata took a big sigh. Naruto got up and walked outside.

"I think he just realized how bad your life was. And he's mad that he wasn't a lot of help. You should probably go talk to him. That is if you want to."

"I'm not so sure I can help him like I used to be able to. But I can try." she then went outside with him.

"Naruto. Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Of course not Hinata. Go ahead."

"Naruto why did you leave like that?"

"Because… I don't know. Hinata I guess because hearing you talk about the past got me thinking about my promises. The ones I made to you. I know you've been keeping yours but I forgot mine to you. And I never go back on my word."

"Naruto you didn't break your word you put it on hold. You've been real busy. I know. So I let it go. But you have three years to make it up to me. Ok."

"Yeah."

"You going to listen to me talk more or what?"

"No I think I'm going to be outside a little longer. You know think a little more."

"Ok. I'll be inside talking to Sora if you need me."

She then kissed him on the cheek. They both were blushing now.

"I saw that. I said for you to cheer him up. Not make him get a crush on you."

"would that be so bad?"

"No not really. But I'm going to make your life horrible you know that right?"

"Yeah. But let's make his a little better. I'll tell my life he wont. He's scared. I can't blame him with the Kyubii you will have a hard life."

"You know of that."

"Something I didn't right in my diaries. My little sister would take them and tell father. So I stopped writing about Naruto in them. My journals hold that information. She could never find them. Mommy told me when I first met him. She told me don't write about it till I got older. So I didn't. You know this is the most I've talked since mom past."

"I'm like that. So you going to tell him you know?"

"No let him tell us. Why?"

"Just wondering. I know more about you two than you think."

"Mom had pictures of you at the Demon house and movies. So you like Kakashi. Well I'll just have to tell him you're doing good then."

"You really are Hin's girl. How's that overbearing father of yours anyway?"

"Same old same old. Neji's still mean. His mom's still nice. Hanabi my brat of a sister is well she's herself. Anything else?"

"Yeah. Why do you like Naruto?"

"Not that question."

"What do you mean?"

"Everybody in the village asks me that question. The reason I like him is because he saw me when I was invisible. He has something I can never have. And I believe in his dream. That's why."

"Ok. Let's finish these books."

And they went back to reading why Naruto is thinking over everything.

_------------------------------------1/5-----------------------------------------_

_Dear Diary. Neji's mommy is really nice to me but Tachi ask me if I could remember her ever being not so nice. I told I did. I start remembering when Uncle Hizashi left us. Tachi didn't ask any more. I went to see Naruto to. We went and had ice cream again and ramen and we even saw a fair. They were pulling all the big rides out. Me and Naruto ran to Granny's to have her and mommy take us. So they did. Naruto won me a big teddy-bear. It has a heart inside so I wrote Naruto and my name inside its heart so I know we be fends forever. After we went on the big wheel al by are selves. We even saw the sunset. Naruto made me promise we be friends forever. I ask him how we seal it. he told me with a kiss. So me and Naruto kissed like mommy and father used to kiss. I really liked it. When Kakashi found out he almost killed Iruka. He didn't tell me why. I really liked the kiss, but something tells me father wont. If Kakashi didn't like it father really wont. Well night night._

_------------------------------------1/7-----------------------------------------_

_Dear Dairy. I told mommy of mine and Naruto's kiss and she went all baby on me but told me not to tell father. So I didn't. what we didn't know was that Neji heard everything and told father himself. When mommy left to go get Naruto for me father came into my room and said I had been a very naughty girl. Father did something I never thought he could do. He spanked me with his bare hand. He told me if told mommy she might lose the baby. And not to tell anyone else. Father doesn't know this yet but mommy has had the baby talk with me and Naruto. We both know a man and a woman must be in love so a baby can be made inside the woman's tummy. Naruto said one day when we were married that we have lot's of babies. I told him that sounded great. One day when me and Naruto have children and grandchildren all around us I'll remind him of what he said all those years ago. Night._

_-------------------------------------1/8---------------------------------------_

_Dear Diary! You'll never guess what! Mommy spanked Neji today! And so did Auntie. And she said she was going to teach him a lesson about hurting people. She had mommy go get the __**belt! **__I got really scared for him. Father had used it on me when I was three for talking when I wasn't supposed to. Just before Auntie hit him I leapt on top of him and the belt hit my bottom. It hurt like crazy. Before I started crying I said "Don't hurt my cousin! Don't ever spank him again!" Auntie was so shocked at what I did and mommy almost passed out. Naruto then rushed to me when I started crying because my bottom still hurts. He said I was the weirdest girl every for saving Neji but I was also the nicest girl every for stopping someone from getting hurt. After he said that he gave me big giant hug and a kiss on the cheek. I told him in a soft whisper to meet me at the ramen shop tomorrow for breakfast. I didn't tell him that I was going to take him to meet big brother and that's still my secret. Father wasn't here today so he will never know what happened today. And never will if I can help it. Night. I know I said night but I forgot to mention that Neji said he wouldn't push me the rest of the week. Guess what I said? I told him to keep pushing or father might find out what happened. He said okay and pushed in the mud. I should have none better. Nighty- night._

Hinata took a big sigh.She looked at Sora who in returned looked at her. Hinata was shocked by the way Sora looked at her. She had a look of pity on her face. Naruto had just come in ready to hear Hinata when she got up, grabbed her shoes, and slammed the door shut.

"what did you do too her?" Naruto asked furious.

"I gave her pity when I shouldn't have. Go look for her. I'll be there soon."

Naruto grabbed his jacket, shoes, Hinata's jacket, and left.

"I'm not sure if I can handle them by myself. This isn't going to be easy." Sora said as Naruto left.

Naruto was running all over the place and couldn't find her. He thought long and hard and figured she would go to the forest. She love to play in trees when they were little. He found the nearest forest and saw her up in the trees, hanging upside down like a monkey. Naruto climbed up the tree and hung next to her. Not saying one word. When Hinata sat up on the tree Naruto did too and she hugged him. Naruto really didn't understand why but he hugged her back. It was right then he knew. They had to be there for each other. Naruto pushed Hinata off him so he could see her eyes. They were red from crying so much. Naruto wiped the tears that were forming now. He gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Hinata don't run off again. I really need you around okay. I can't deal with this lady all by my self. Please stay. This way we can do this and get through it together."

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes. Every word. I want to make up all my promises. Okay first things first. We need to go on a date. That way we can officially be boyfriend and girlfriend. And when we go back to Konoha all the guys are going to so jealous of me."

"Why's that?" Hinata said sniffling.

"Because I can say I had and have a beautiful girlfriend before them." Naruto heard her giggle and she sounded like bells to him. He pulled her into another kiss.

"Let's go." he said.

"Right behind you darling."

"Darling?"

"You don't like it?"

"I love it sweetheart." she held onto his arm as they walked back to the hotel room and Sora with their new life.

END!! CHAPPY!!!!!!

I know it's probably the longest chappy you've read in your life. Don't feel bad 'cause it's the longest one I've ever written. But I promise the rest will be much shorter. The reason I did this was cuz I didn't want to right all these chappys that are basically saying the same thing. So I just made them one big chappy instead. Hope nobody minds. I was just being really lazy cuz of school and stuff but everything is better now. So the next chappy is a time skip okay. There is reason for my madness. Naruto and Hinata are now boyfriend and girlfriend and it's time for Sora to take them home. Let's keep reading and see the new and improved second chappy "The Reaction." don't ask about the improved part when I first wrote this story it had so many bugs Shino would be jealous.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPPY :2 The Reaction

"Alright you two. You ready to see your friends after all these years?" Sora asked them.

"I am. And you my beautiful Ice Fox?" Naruto asked.

"Let's go my darling Flame Fox." Hinata giggled as she said it.

Sora looked at them then they saw the gates of Konoha. As soon as they got there they saw Kiba and Shino with Akumaru at the gates waiting for them. As soon as they saw Hinata they ran up to her. Shino first pulled her into a tight hug then Kiba did. Akumaru gave her a like on the face then did the same to Naruto. Shino then gave Naruto a hug as did Kiba.

"Since you two got some catchin' up to do I'm gonna go see granny. Later"

"Later Sora."

"Bye Sora." Naruto and Hinata then looked at Shino, Kiba, and Akumaru.

Hinata spoke first. "Why are you guys here anyway?"

"Lady Tsunade told us you were coming home today and we couldn't wait to see you." Kiba said.

Shino then pointed to his watch. Kiba nodded.

"Come on you two. Everybody's getting together and we really want everyone to be shocked. I mean neither of you look the same." and Kiba was right.

Naruto was now even taller then Shino and he wasn't even wearing all orange. He had an orange shirt with black pants and a black leather jacket. Hinata had gotten rid of her big coat but she was now wearing a smaller jacket that was completely black and had on black, leather, bell-bottom, pants. Her jacket was opened enough that they could see her shirt which was completely ice blue from what they could see. They both had matching necklaces on. Naruto had on the necklace Tsunade gave him but no one new that besides him, Tsunade, Sora, Shizune, Jiraiya, and his Hinata. Naruto had bought her a necklace that looks just like his but it was purple. He gave it to her for her 15 birthday. Boy was she surprised. Hinata's hair was now also down to her butt. Naruto and Hinata followed the boys to Choji's favorite barbeque place. They first saw Ino.

"What took you two so long?"

"We waited for the guests of honor." Shino said.

"What are you talking about Shino? Lady Tsunade said Naruto and Hinata wont be back till tomorrow." Shikamaru said coming up behind Ino.

"Granny Tsunade's lying again?" Ino and Shikamaru were surprised to hear a voice from behind Shino and Kiba. Then they heard a giggle.

"Sweetheart! You were supposed to wait a bit to talk."

Ino knew the giggle. "Hinata!" Naruto and Hinata came from behind Kiba and Shino.

Ino gasped then squealed. She pulled Hinata into a hug then hugged Naruto. She was amazed by how tall he was. And how handsome.

"Maybe I shouldn't be dating Shikamaru but you Naruto. Come on in side you two. We need to show you off Naruto." Ino then pulled Naruto inside the shop and he looked back at Hinata and she turned her head. Naruto started whimpering and Hinata started to giggling.

"Come on boys. We should probably help him." Hinata said and went inside.

Shino and Shikamaru looked at each other. Kiba looked at them.

"So what's going on?" he asked.

"Hinata and Naruto are dating." they said together.

"Great!" Kiba said. And they all went inside.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!End CHAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Next chappy is "Showing Off and The Telling" Ino shows Naruto and Hinata off while they tell everyone that they're dating. Then they tell stories of everything that happened. By the way the next chappy will have stories they may give the nightmares and because of this if you have a weak stomach for horror you should not read the next chappy. On with the show! J


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPPY 3: Showing Off and The Telling

Ino walked into the show with this really hot blonde guy which of course stirs up trouble.

"Ino-pig who's the hottie?" Sakura asked.

"Mega hottie is more like it." TenTen said licking her lips. They both then noticed the hot guy had black whisker like scars on his face.

"Naruto!" they both screamed. Sakura and TenTen went up to him and hugged him.

Sakura then got on her tiptoes and whispered "You know if you still want a date with me you can have it."

"Forget her Naruto. Try an older more experienced woman." TenTen said in his other ear.

"I'm okay on both factors." he said getting out of their hugs.

"Why?" they asked.

Then they saw Hinata come up, grab his arm, give him a kiss on the cheek, and said, "Because he has me! So don't go trying to seduce my boyfriend you got that!" Naruto leaned his head down and gave her a kiss on the mouth. He then was jerked from Hinata by Neji.

"Hey Neji. Was' up?" Naruto asked a bit scared.

"Don't kiss her like that in front of me, okay."

"You got it." Naruto said. Everyone then sat down.

"So how have you two been since you left?" Sakura asked.

"If your asking how we were when we were there; horrible! The sensei was and is evil, the training was torture, and the punishments we got were--" he just shivered.

"They weren't that bad Naru."

"You're only saying that because you didn't get punished!" Hinata just giggled.

"They couldn't be that bad." Lee said.

"Yes they can." Hinata said, "We both had too sleep on a bed of spikes, we went camping with nothing more then the clothes on our backs ten times! She used a jutsu that stops you from talking on us for a week! We almost starved one time! Naruto blew the house up twice!"

"That was an accident damn it! I said I was sorry!" Naruto yelled. Everyone was cringing from what Hinata was saying. And she started again.

"Then this one time Naruto had his arm blew off and she made me reattach it! Another time he cut his stomach up. I had my fingers removed one time. And he had to reattach them. Then I got a swollen ankle and had to walk on it without any help."

"ENOUGH!" everyone said. Everyone was scared out of their mind.

Lee then spoke, "I'm sorry I ever said anything. If that was punishments I hate to hear the training."

"Some of that was the training!" Naruto and Hinata screamed. Everyone cringed.

Ino spoke. "You're not serious are you?"

Hinata and Naruto nodded. Hinata looked at Naruto and nodded to him. Naruto stood up. Took his jacket and his shirt off, then he turned so everyone could see the scares. Naruto had marks, scares, stitches, and bandages all over him. Sakura looked like she was going to faint. TenTen and Ino looked like they were going to puck. The guys looked about the same.

Hinata then ran her fingers across one of his scares.

"This is were he cut his stomach. The stitches over his heart are from a snake when we were camping. The scares on the opposite side are from a snake, three kunai, a surgery because of me, and… what else Naru?"

"Sora's high-heel kick."

"Oh yeah that's right."

"ENOUGH! Okay! We get it!" Shikamaru said. Everyone looked at him. "I can't live through hearing anything else. I'd rather help Ibiki torture people then hearing this any longer." everyone nodded.

Hinata giggled as Naruto put his shirt back on. When he was going to put his jacket on Hinata took hers off. Naruto kept his off.

Kiba started laughing.

"What's so funny dog breath?" Naruto asked.

"Hinata has you whipped like a new born pup."

"I'm not whipped entirely, yet. I have some control in this relationship, but I usually just let her tell me what to do. I like it a lot." Hinata let out a giggle.

"It gives her a lot of power. And I like it that way." Naruto finished.

He looked at Neji who turned his head. Naruto put his fingers under her chin and pulled her into long passionate kiss. When he let her go he saw her eyes half-opened, half-closed glazed over with lust and innocence. Naruto had to fight everything inside of him by not taking her in his arms and having sex right in front of everyone.

Neji's phone then rang. He answered it.

"_Hello? Uncle Hiashi? Um yeah okay. Well… all right. But shouldn't I be heading… oh! Well alright. Yeah. Sure. No problem. Okay. Yeah bye." _

"What's up cousin?" Hinata asked. Thinking her father knew she was home and wanted her in his house immediately.

"Our grandparents, my mother, our aunts and uncles have all come for a visit. They all came to welcome you home tomorrow."

"Oh God." Hinata said.

End chappy!

The next chappy is called "Making Plans!" Naruto and Hinata devise a plan that Hinata stays at his place for the night and tomorrow they go to tell her hell-bent father why they should be together. J J J the next chappy is really short.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPPY 4: "Making Plans!"

"What are we doing Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"I would like to spend the rest of the day with you so let's be sneaky."

"Ohh. Sneaky huh? Well what do you possibly have in store my very beautiful Ice Fox?"

"Simple my darling Flame Fox. I don't go home until tomorrow. No one but our friends know I'm home yet so I'll pull grandma Tsunade's arm to make her not tell father and I'll crash with you for the night. It might be our last night together for a long time you know?" she was being seductive about it. Trailing a hand up and down his chest and on his face leaning in closer and closer. Till Naruto lost control and kissed her.

I mean he kissed her!

He used every last tongue move you could think of and yet had more to give her. Neji almost lost control but thought of that happening to him. He let it go. When Naruto let her go she could barely breath. She was breathing in those short little pants like she just had sex and Naruto almost lost it again. Just as he was about to kiss her again Sora, Tsunade, Kakashi, Shizune, Kurenai and Jiraiya came in. Jiraiya smacked him on the back so Naruto lost the moment to kiss her. She was still breathing in those little pants, her eyes half-opened, half-closed, her lips full from him kissing her. She looked at him as she did after every make-out session they had. She just always looked like that. Naruto always said she looked almost at her peak in beauty. Her peak was when she first woke in the morning. Her hair all ruffled, her shirt well to far down below her chest, which never had a bra on it in the morning. Her eyes gazed.

Naruto started to speak in Western language. Hinata giggled and said Naru.

Naruto started speaking again and Shino through a bottle of sauce at the back of his head.

"I speak Western tongue, just so you know." Shino said it in a very scary voice Naruto took a sip of water and stayed quiet.

"Why are you guys here?" Hinata asked the senseis.

"We came to find you." Tsunade said. "I suspect Hiashi called Neji right?"

"Yes."

"Well why aren't you home right now?!"

"Because me and Naruto decided I would stay at his place tonight and go fight with dad and the clans tomorrow. Right Naruto?"

"Yep."

Tsunade seemed a bit angry. "Why would you stay with Naruto and not at someone else house? Namely a girl."

"Because me and Naruto have been sleeping together for awhile now. At least since my 14 birthday. Right Sora?"

"Around there I think."

Neji almost killed Naruto as well as Tsunade and Jiraiya. Sora got in the middle.

"Wait a second you three. When they sleeping together they mean just sleeping in the same bed, not sex. In truth I thought about the same thing but Hinata is to shy and way to far in Demon clan beliefs to try anything and Naruto has never even had the sex talk. He know what everything is but doesn't know where it goes so everything was fine."

"Naruto?"

"Yeah grandma Tsunade. What is it?"

"Iruka never gave you the sex talk?"

"No. I mean I asked a few time and he told what everything was but he always said wait till marriage. So I never really asked again."

"That makes sense." everyone looked at Shizune.

"Why?" they asked.

"Iruka's still a virgin. So it would be harder for him to tell Naruto about that sort of stuff. You really can't say anything about sex if you've never had it. Can you?"

"No I guess not." Tsunade said. "But why couldn't you have said that first?" she finished.

"Didn't think of it." Sora said.

"Why are you here granny Tsunade?" almost everyone was surprised to hear Hinata say that then they saw Naruto grinning like an idiot. They knew he had rubbed off on her.

"Well I wanted to tell you guys about a new chunin I wanted you to meet. His name is Sai and well you two will be working with him for awhile."

END!

"The Arrival Of Sai!" is the next chappy. By the way. People have asked me why Sasuke isn't in these last few chappys. He's away right now. I haven't decided what for but he is away. But the next chappy starts the 'Sai Saga'. Sai comes in and well makes fast enemy's with both Naruto and Hinata for bad mouthing women.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPPY 5: The Arrival Of Sai!

The Konoha 12 minus Sasuke are walking with Sora, Tsunade, Kakashi, Shizune, and Jiraiya down the street to Tsunade's office. Hinata, Naruto and Sora had changed appearances before they left the Barbeque shack.

Hinata had longed blonde hair (longer than Ino's) with red and pink streaks through it. She had all the piercings she could have in her ears and a purple heart in her nose. She now had on black boots, with black leather pants with skulls on them and a black shirt that said 'SCREW YOU PRICK!' with a skull sticking it's tongue out on the back.

Naruto had his hair all messy and pure black. His lips were pierced and so were his ears. He had on black boots like Hinata but he had on all black from head to toe. He even went so far as to put black wrist-bands on.

Sora had on a traditional kimono and shoes. She had her hair back in a long pony tail and it was pink like Sakura's. her eye's were still purple.

"Miss Sora."

"It's just, Sora, Sakura and if you're wondering why I took your hair color it's because I've never seen a person with actual pink hair since I was a little girl and I could never find a perfect pink dye. Your hair reminded me of that. I always love the elder lady Haruno's hair color. Wait a minute. If you have her hair you must be Dai's daughter. Am I right?"

"Yeah. How do you know my dad?"

"Your older brother was quite popular on the underground scene. I was awestruck every time he came up with a new way to escape the ANBU. From what Hinata and Naruto told me you have just as bright a mind as him."

"Well I would never go so far as to say I'm as smart as him but I could probably hold my own against him now."

"I was at his coronation and funeral you know. He was one of my best friends when I lived here. He gave me jitters he was so smart. He was the best no matter what he did. You also seemed to get the big forehead that comes with the hair Sakura."

"Yeah."

"Well I want to try a guessing game."

"Oh boy." Hinata and Naruto both said it.

"Now don't spoil it you two. I'm going to try to guess not only your clans but your parent's names. Hinata and Naruto never told me you guys last name's but I'll figure it out. Shino. I know with out Hinata or Naruto's help. Your from the highest part of the Aburame clan, your mother is from the Slants Tribe. Which are from the Demon clan. Your father's name is Gen Tai Aburame and your mother's name is Shina San Slants Demon Aburame. Am I right?"

"How did you know my dad's middle name?" Shino asked obviously caught off guard by what she knew.

"My sensei was a good friend of you mother's and actually got you parents together."

"Your sensei was lady Kushina?"

"Yes. Why are you surprised?"

"Because you don't act like her"

"Okay. Shikamaru. Your of the highest part of the Nara clan. Your mother is Yoshino Nara and your father Shukaku Nara. You have an older sister named Shi now legally. And your older cousin named Samana is staying at your house."

"How did you know all that?"

"I know everything. Choji. Your mom's name is Channa and your dad's name is Choza." as Sora continued guessing clans and parents and getting them right Jiraiya pulled Naruto to the side as TenTen did the same to Hinata.

"Kid."

"What pervy sage? I really rather be with Hinata."

"Yeah I kinda figured that but I just want to know if you wrote down all the things I told you to write down."

"I did. But Hinata and Sora found it. They told me to throw it away."

"Did you?!"

"No! and you should be so lucky I didn't. But you, we, have to get it out before Hinata finds out. If and when she does I want it to be from me with something nice in my hand so she won't pummel me within an inch of my life. Hinata can hit pretty hard."

"Well it looks like your girl got snatched up." Naruto looked over to see Hinata and TenTen talking.

"S-okay. TenTen and Hinata are best friends. TenTen is probably trying to figure out if she can let Neji let me see Hinata any more."

"Hahahaha. It's not easy trying to convince a Hyuga kid. Trust me on that one."

"What TenTen? I really want to spend time with my Naru-chan."

"Yeah I know. But I want to talk to you about Naruto."

"Well alright."

"Okay. What is the most romantically date Naruto's taken you on?"

"That's hard. They've all been better than the rest but equally good to. I would have to say the last date. Which was also an anniversary. Naruto took me out to this quaint little restaurant, then we went walking under the stars. Then he took me to the center of the village where there was a fire show going on. Then we walked to a little lake with a waterfall that was totally silent. He had set up a little picnic for us and we sat on a big blanket watching the stars eating. We talked about if you guys and home had changed any."

"What did you guys eat?"

"Strawberries, cherries, apple slices, some passion fruit, and whipped cream. Plus sparkling apple cider. Naruto and me both can't stand the taste of champagne. Then Naruto fed me some apple slices as I fed him a huge strawberry. He went in for a kiss and it was even more long and loving then the one you guys saw in the Barbeque Shack. After we were done eating we both just laid with each other on the blanket. I got a bit cold from the breeze and Naruto took off his jacket and put it around me. And we just stayed there and cuddled till Sora came and got us. But that had to have been past midnight."

Hinata had glazed eyes now and a blush on her cheeks. Even TenTen was blushing.

"Wow. And I was worrying he wasn't treating you right. Man was I wrong. Did he buy you anything for this anniversary?"

"Yeah another charm for the bracelet he gave me our first Christmas at Sora's."

Hinata then took a shining silver bracelet out of her pocket. It had all sorts of charms on it. Hinata pointed to a lavender Hyuga clan symbol. It had something on it. Hinata read it when she saw TenTen was trying to read it.

" ' To my beautiful Ice Fox. May I never awaken a new day without your eyes or smile.' How wonderful is that?" by now everyone was listening and Naruto was blushing like crazy.

"Amazing." first Sakura

"Totally." then Ino

"No comment." last TenTen. The guys started making comments to Naruto and the girls shut them up.

"You guys should learn from Naruto! If what Hinata is saying is true then he's one of them most romantic guys on the planet! Take notes and you guys might get a girlfriend! Except you Shino. You already have a pretty hot girlfriend." Shino started blushing.

Tsunade spoke. "There is Sai. Up there."

"TenTen."

"Yeah Hinata?"

"Have you met this guy Sai?"

"Yeah. He's a real jerk. Be careful. He likes to bad mouth Sasuke a lot."

"Thanks. Naru!"

"Yes."

"TenTen said be careful. This guy likes to bad mouth Sasuke a lot."

"Thanks sweetheart." Naruto put his arm around Hinata's waist. And everyone walked up to the clearing where Sai was sitting. All of a sudden an ink lion appeared. Hinata made two signs lighting quick and the lion disappeared. Another came. Naruto used one hand and made a half sign and it disappeared.

"Showoff!" Hinata yelled.

"Love you to sweetheart!" Naruto replied.

Hinata pretended to be mad as Naruto tried to give her kiss.

She caved into the kiss. "Happy now?"

"Very Ice."

"So you're Sai right?" Hinata asked when she got Naruto to let go.

"Yes I am. Who might you be?" Hinata, Naruto, and Sora all removed the jutsu. When Hinata was her normal self her hair had ice-blue streaks and Naruto's had orange streaks through it.

"Sora!" Tsunade said.

"What? Naruto wanted his hair died orange like Hinata had her's dyed ice-blue."

"Hinata?" Sai croaked. "As in Lady Hinata Hyuga Demon III?"

"That's my name. Don't wear it out." Hinata said twisting a piece of hair.

"Oh crap. By any chance, do you know the ALL SUMMONING JUTSU?"

"Well Duh! I learnt that before my mom kicked the bucket. But I'll never teach it to anyone. Would you like to see how it's done?"

"No I'll pass. I don't think you could do much with it since Sasuke couldn't do much and he's a boy." Hinata flinched from anger.

"Well Sasuke may be a boy but he's still levels under me when it comes to Demon Clan things because I'm a woman. For someone who has supposedly been in ROOT you really are dumb."

"I'm dumb!"

"YES! You see female Demons get there power before men do. I actually received my power at birth along with my Hyuga power. Plus the new things Sora taught me I could probably kick your ass before you laid three hits on me.

As if on cue Sai the launched into attacked. Hinata jumped into the air as Naruto caught her jacket and stepped away.

"You guys get to see Hinata in action now." Naruto and Sora said.

Hinata was beginning her fight with Sai.

"FLIGHT WING JUTSU: DEVIL WINGS!" Hinata yelled. And then she glowed a dark blue. Then she had bat wings sticking out from her back. Her outfit changed as well. She now had a no back black shirt and black pants, no shoes. she was flying high in the sky. Sai created a giant ink bird and was in the sky as well. Then the kunai went flying. Hinata had hit Sai seven times already before he could land one hit on her.

"ICE STYLE: BLAZING BLIZZARD JUTSU." Hinata said.

From her hand came a storm of snow. Sai's bird got stuck in flight. More like frozen in flight. Sai jumped off the bird and landed on the ground but Hinata had disappeared. Before Sai could look around for her he felt the cold metal of a kunai blade on his neck.

"Okay. You win." he said.

"I won before we began." she disappeared in poof and reappeared by Naruto's side. Naruto gave her a slight kiss on the lips.

"Wonderful fighting as always sweetheart." he said.

"Thanks Flame. So what else do you want us to do today Granny Tsunade?"

"As I said Hinata. You, Naruto, and Sai will be working together for a while. This is the only thing I could come up with because Sai is used to working alone and you two are used to working with each other so…"

"SO YOU STUCK US ALL TOGETHER! THAT'S IT ISN'T IT GRANNY TSUNADE!" Naruto yelled.

Tsunade looked away guiltily. "Maybe." she said.

"Go ahead Hinata. You take this one." Naruto said sweetly to Hinata.

"Thanks." all of a sudden Hinata's chakra was surrounding her.

"Now Hinata wait just a moment please!"

"ICE STYLE: FROZEN FURY JUTSU!"

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!"

Some place off in Suna.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What the living hell was that?" Temari asked her younger brothers.

Gaara was still calmly sipping his tea when he answered his sister. "Naruto and Hinata are tormenting lady Tsunade. Let's pay them a visit soon."

"That sounds about right." Temari looked over at Kankuro. "Gaara. We wouldn't be able to bring him. Remember last time."

"Oh yes. He grabbed Hinata's ass and then she hit him as well as Naruto locking him in some freaking torture world."

Temari and Gaara looked at each other.

"We are so going." Temari said.

"Yep." Gaara said nodding and continued drinking his tea.

End. I'm so happy. I finally finished this chapter. So yeah Gaara and crew are going to be visiting Hinata and Naruto. Just so you people know Sasuke is making a debut next chapter. So keep reading and find out why Hinata is protective of him. Plus some Hinata's weirdo family members are taking the stage as well. Thanks for reading and come back soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPPY 6: Family = crazy!**

**After everyone but Hinata, Naruto, and Sora, thawed Tsunade out she explained how they would be on the same team. She also explained this was only to be temporary. Hinata and Naruto still didn't like and Sora hated the fact that she was now their sensei permanently. They want to meet Hinata's family. Both Hyuga and her mother's who happen to be a whole different clan!**

"**So Hinata. What exactly is your mother's family like?" Sakura asked.**

"**Speaking of your mother… why don't we ever see her?" Shikamaru asked.**

"**Hina?" Naruto said looking at Hinata.**

"**It's okay Naru. My mother died when I was 5. On my fifth birthday to be exact. Her family barely comes to visit and quite frankly I kinda wish they wouldn't come at all."**

"**Why?" everyone asked.**

"**They're crazy as hell. Plus my brothers and little sister are coming too. Oh dear Kami. What are we going to do Naruto? Granny is going to be so pissed. Dear fucking Kami."**

**While everyone was shocked at Hinata's words Naruto pulled her into a hug,**

"**It will be alright Hina. Granny Hit likes me remember. She won't kill me till your pregnant probably. You know how she is with children **_**in **_**wedlock."**

"**True. But still. Granny can take it but what about grandpa Hiko and Hioshi. They'll assassinate you…if your lucky. And the twins will embarrass me till no end." Hinata then started crying. **

"**It'll be ok Hina." Naruto said again.**

"**What'll be ok?" said a familiar voice from behind them. Everyone turned to see Sasuke standing there.**

**(A/N: this is my version of older Sasuke coming up people. If you don't like it FLAME!!!!!! NOW back to the story.)**

**Sasuke had grew his hair out some so it was about to his shoulders with the back spiky part in a ponytail. He had glasses on and a band-aid over his right cheek. He was dressed in blue jeans and a faded black shirt with the Uchiha crest on the front. He had on a black jacket as well holding a bag across his shoulder.**

"**Sasuke!" Hinata, Sakura, and Ino all yelled it.**

**Hinata ran up to Sasuke and hugged him. Er rather she ran up too him and threw her arms around his neck and pinned him to the ground while he hugged her back laughing.**

**After about oh 3 minutes of these Sasuke bugged Hinata to get off.**

"**Meanie." Hinata said letting him go. "Did you know that **_**they**_** were coming?"**

"**No. If I did I wouldn't be back home yet. Damn it. Now I'm stuck here and have to listen to everyone argue. Just great. You planned this didn't you, Naruto?" Sasuke ranted.**

"**Well it was Hina's idea but I did go along with it." Naruto said.**

"**Jackass."**

"**Hey don't talk bad about my boyfriend." Hinata said.**

"**Sorry. I forgot the punishment for that is death by Hinata. How about I get you a giant sundae and bowl of ramen for Naruto?"**

"**Yea! Lunch on Sasuke. Order the most expensive thing from Ichiraku Naru-chan."**

"**I most definitely will." Naruto said with his foxy grin.**

"**Jackasses."**

"**Yep! We are!" Hinata said cheerfully.**

**Sasuke shook his head. Then stopped and looked like he was pondering something. He then leaned over and whispered something in Hinata's ear.**

**Hinata first looked shocked then happy.**

"**You got it big cousin." she said.**

**Naruto looked at them.**

"**Don't worry Naru-koi. Sasuke just has a problem you can't help with."**

"**Fine." was all Naruto said.**

"**God you two have gotten cutesy if your calling each other 'koi'. huh? So she got you officially whipped now Naruto?" Sasuke said.**

"**I am not whipped. That bad." Naruto said.**

"**Yeah. Keep telling yourself that, Naruto." Shino said.**

"**Screw you sideways, Shino!" Naruto said.**

"**No thank you. Your not really my type." Shino said calmly.**

**Naruto was turning a deep shade of red.**

"**Shino apologize to Naruto right now before I make you." Hinata said.**

"**Sorry Naruto. I shouldn't have teased you." Shino said immediately.**

"**Apology accepted. Thanks babe." **

"**Your welcome." "**

**Can we go get this done now." Shikamaru said.**

"**Yeah." was by everyone else.**

"**fine. But don't say I didn't warn you all." Hinata said.**

"**okay we won't." Ino said.**

**Hinata rolled her eyes. They all walked the rest of the way in silence. When they came to the gates were the weirdest people any of them had seen. They all were either Hinata's pale, Sasuke's pale, or Naruto's tan. There were different hairstyles and hair colors. Hinata walked up and went 'Ahh-hem.' everyone turned around and hugged her or rather glomped her. All anyone could hear was a very faint 'get off me' but sadly no one could help her for they were all to scared. **

**Naruto noticed Sasuke sidestepped over behind Sakura. **

"**Scared Sasuke?" Naruto asked knowing the answered.**

"**Hell yeah. Just like you are now." Sasuke said.**

**Then you heard a sweet voice say 'Sasuke Mikoto Itachi Uchiha.'**

"**Shit."**

"**Watch your language boy." said the voice. Everyone looked to see a woman who looked to be a mid-thirties Hinata.**

"**Everyone this is Lady Hinata Demon the I. Mine and Hinata's grandmother on our mother's side. She's also know as granny Hit to everyone and in the bingo books is called Slow Blue Death." Sasuke said.**

**The woman came up said 'hello' politely to everyone then hit Naruto and Sasuke in the back of the head. Which they pointedly said ouch.**

"**What was that for Granny Hit?" they said in unison.**

"**Because your both idiots who don't visit me enough." she said.**

"**That's Hina's fault though." they said.**

"**You two are actually that scared of Hinata?" she asked. **

"**YES! Who in their right mind after seeing what she can do wouldn't be?"**

"**Okay. I guess that is true. But you two can still come visit without her you know."**

"**No we can't." they said in unison again.**

"**Why?" she asked.**

**The boys just pointed to the four men who were standing behind her.**

**These guys looked really weird because they all had Hinata's Color hair but their eyes were different colors. The tallest who looked like the eldest as well had his hair all the way to his butt and had green-blue eyes.**

**Then there were a set of twins both boys with dark red eyes. Then the smallest boy looked the most fierce. His eyes were the same blue as Naruto's but they seem more intent and he had a scowl on his face that could make Orochimaru cower.**

**Everyone could see why Naruto and Sasuke wouldn't go against them.**

"**Guys the boys back there are my brothers." Hinata said.**

"**What!" was the first thing that was said. Then everyone put their two cents in.**

"**They don't really look like you Hinata." Ino said.**

"**They seem totally different from you." Sakura said.**

"**They are so totally hot though." TenTen said.**

"**They seem cool." Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba said together for some reason.**

**Everything else was along these lines.**

"**Well they're my brothers. The tallest one is Hioshi, the twins are Hioko and Hioto, the little one with the scowl permanently attached to his face is my little brother of one year Hioska. The rest of my family will be introduced as soon as I hug my little brother. And let me tell you that is a lot of introducing." **

**Hinata then went to see Hioska and hugged him. His face softened and he hugged her back. Of course the girls being girl all went awwww!**

**Then before anything happened you could hear people arguing.**

**Then there was the explosion that happened next.**

**End of this chapter. See you next time in "Introductions can be deadly"**

**Bye good wonderful people who read my work. Tell all your buddies and friends to please. Tell them to read and flame as well. You people don't flame!!!!!!!! Byes. **


End file.
